


Poor Timing

by SaiyaLeone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Yuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, heat - Freeform, omega!minami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyaLeone/pseuds/SaiyaLeone
Summary: Minami wasn't expecting to go int heat, it just happened. In the middle of Yuri's free skate.





	

The smaller man gasped softly as the surge of heat overtook him. He had known it was approaching and thought he’d be okay till after this competition. Now as he watched his mate skate he knew he’d have to wait for him to finish. He’d gotten lucky to have it hit after his own performance, with the amount of alpha pheromones in the arena. The young omega frowned and began to panic. Someone would scent him! 

There was only one other male omega on the teams from japan, Yuuri. The dark haired omegas head whipped up, and his eyes locked onto the smaller. A few quick words were said to his pale alpha before the older omega stood and went to Minami. He took the boy by the hand and led him away from the others, glaring at the few alphas who dared to inch closer. He found a restroom that had a locking door. After leaving him safely inside he ran to catch Yuri when he came off the ice.

Yuri immediately noticed his mates disappearance when he got off the ice. He was grumbling to himself about it when he saw the japanese piggy approaching him. He had an insult on the tip of his tongue but stopped cold when the man spoke, “Minami, he’s started.”

The alpha felt ice run through his veins. He was speechless. What if another alpha found him first. 

“He’s in a bathroom, we found one of the family ones with a locking door,” Yuuri supplied, easing some of his anxiety about someone else touching his Minami.

“Show me.” he demanded, voice holding anxiety and ice. He did not like that his mate was locked away from him, even if it was temporary and unintentional. Yuuri lead him away from the rink. Distantly he could hear Yakov bitching about him leaving, but, he didn’t care. The coach didn’t understand his protective urge, being a beta and all.

Yuuri knocked on the bathroom door, “Minami, I have Yuri with me.” He said in japanese.

A shuffle could be heard and then the lock clicked open. Yuuri backed away, “I’m going to go find his coach.”

The blonde barely acknowledged him as he opened the door His little mate whimpered as he opened the door, his distressed and heated scent assaulting the blonde's nose. He stepped in and shut the door, relocking it. He leaned down, quickly unlacing and removing his skates. The were unceremoniously tossed to the side as he moved, pulling Minami into his arms and kissing him deeply. He licked softly, then invaded when the older opened his mouth in a gasp. Minami melted into him, the alpha scent comforting him as his body began to rage against him, wanting his mate to take him and fill him with a baby. 

Yuri’s arms wrapped around him, one sliding down to cup his ass. He knew his little mate was hard under his uniform, probably already had slick running down his thighs. Yuri unzipped the Omega’s coat and tossed it to the side. His hand slid down the older’s back, into the back of his pants. His fingers teased at his slick opening. His free hand went to work on the buttons of Minami’s vest, then tossed it aside and working on his undershirt. He tossed the undershirt away with the vest and worked his pants down off his hips. 

“Please,” came a shaky whimper from his omega. 

While Yuri did normally love teasing his lover, he knew now was not the time. He slid a finger into his slip opening and leaned down to press hisses against his throat, dragging his tongue over each nip. He felt Minami’s pointed teeth trying to dig into his shoulder through his costume. He chuckled softly. “Not going to get far with my clothes on love.” He said snickering. He felt his omega’s hands slipping to the zipper of his costume and dragging it down. He smiles softly and leaned in to nip at the mark he left on him a heat or two ago. He licked softly and nipped again, his little omega yanking down the top of his costume just enough to bite into his shoulder. He moaned softly, pulling his finger from his omega to pull the costume off his arms. He hand returned to press two fingers in this time. While he knew it wouldn’t hurt the omega much if he didn't stretch him while he was in heat his didn't want to hurt him at all. He pressed a third in quickly and wiggled them, spreading them gently as Minami squirmed.

“Please,” he whined out, “More!” 

Yuri gave another soft chuckle. However he wasted no time pulling his fingers out of him. He stepped back enough to push the rest of his costume and underwear down. He lifted the littler blonde up and pressed him back into the wall. Quicky he pressed himself into his body and thrust quickly in and out. He knew they couldn’t be too far from the last skater completing his free skate and Minami would be upset if they missed the final places, even if he was in heat. 

Minami squirmed and moaned softly, he was already so near his orgasm. “Please Yuri! Please, fuck.” he mumbled out, “knot, please.” 

Yuri groaned softly, thrusting harder into the smaller, shifting to hit his prostate. The little blonde jerked and trembled with each thrust against it. Yuri’s hand gripped Minami’s neglected length, and stroked in time with his thrusts.

It wasn’t long before Minami came with a cry of his mate’s name, spilling cum on his hand. Slick gushed out of his body and Yuri sped up, cumming soon enough himself, but, not pushing his knot into his lover.

He pulled out slowly, rubbing his older mate’s back soothingly. Minami leaned into him, whining gently as he wound down from his first wave of heat. Yuri knew they had a window of a couple hours before the next wave hit. He helped the smaller dress then dressed himself. He led him from the bathroom and back to the rink, Minami leaning heavily into his side. Yuri felt terrible for his mate, who should have been at home in his safe warm nest. Yuri should have been taking care of him when the first wave hit. Looking up he found the last free skate taking place. Perfect, he’d at least be able to get him back to the hotel soon. 

He found a chair for the exhausted blonde as close to Yuuri as he could. 

“Do you need water?” he asked softly, pressing a kiss to his sweaty head. He knew people were probably watching and he really didn’t care. When his lover nodded he ran to his own belongings, beside Yakov. He gripped his own water bottle and began back to Minami when Yakov started bitching at him. 

“Follow and bitch if you’re going to bitch.” He said before continuing to take the water to his mate. Yakov stayed on his heels not missing a beat as he scolded the blonde for disappearing. 

He looked up noticing Yuuri had moved closer to the other omega, Viktor keeping a close eye on both of them. He knelt in front of his mate, opening the bottle and handing it to him. Minami took a few drinks despite the distressed scent coming off him. He pressed his hands to his knees in an effort to calm him. 

“Stupid omegas, distracting and taking my best skaters from the sport.” Yakov grumbled out before he found the older alpha growling in his face. Yuri and Minami reacted poorly while Yuuri took it silently, just emitting the scent that alerted his alpha to his upset, Minami began openly crying. Yuri ignored his omega’s distress for the time being. Vaguely he noticed the dark haired omega hugging the blonde as he snarled up at his coach, clearly ready to tar him to shreds.  
Viktor caught him by his shoulders, pulling him away and he sort of heard him hiss as Yakov to leave. Then he led him away.

It took a few minutes for him to calm enough for the older to release him. He went back to his mate, lifting him out of the chair and sitting with him in his lap. He stayed that way until placements were awarded. Minami then stood on the sidelines, cheering his alpha on as he took silver.

**Author's Note:**

> So I might continue, I'm just not super sure how yet.  
> Might have them have a baby, might not.


End file.
